


【DMHP】light of my life

by weifafa



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drrary, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weifafa/pseuds/weifafa
Summary: 哈利波特，我的生命之光，欲念之火，我的罪，我的灵魂。





	【DMHP】light of my life

**Author's Note:**

> 师生，二十六X十六

德拉科又看到了那个男孩儿，哈利波特。乱糟糟的黑发，绿的发亮的眼睛，开合的红润的嘴唇，松垮垮的校服盖在身上，和普通人没什么区别。

 

德拉科爱极了他，也恨极了他。

 

这个有点瘦的、高二年级的名人哈利波特，站在人群中德拉科也能一眼认出，在他眼里，哈利每一次伸舌头都是在勾引他，那截红色的舌头舔在已经很水润的嘴唇上，是该死的吸引人。他无数次做梦，梦到自己把那个魅魔一样的男孩压在身下，粗暴地进入，但哈利不会痛，他欢愉地仰起头发出呻吟。

 

实际上，他们只是师生关系，还是一个星期大概可能只见两次的那种。

 

德拉科自认为自己是个循规蹈矩的异性恋，他帅气、多金，对待历届情人温柔有礼并且毫不吝啬于花钱，是多少女人心里想约到的对象。作为霍格沃兹的音乐教师也很称职，公私分明，从不对给自己暗送秋波的女学生有非分之想。

 

熟识他的朋友知道他本质毒舌又恶劣，但永远在违法的线上风流，也没人能仗着道德的名义谴责他什么。

 

但是，天哪，看看他，竟然爱上了一个高中生，一个的确懵懵懂懂的高中男学生，要上潘西帕金森和布莱斯扎比尼这对唯恐天下不乱的情侣知道了，非笑他三年不可。

 

但是，上帝，这完全没办法阻止德拉科陷进那双眼睛里，完全没办法阻止那些潮湿的、带着春天气息的梦，完全没办法阻止他无法想着别人而射精，只能是他，哈利波特。

 

他是如此地爱他，以至于他如饥似渴地想拥有他。

他是如此地恨他，以至于他不顾一切地想伤害他。

 

越无法得到他，就越想毁掉他；越无法毁掉他，就越想拥有他。每天被爱恨交织折磨，他甚至有些享受了，受虐一样的在没课的时候乱逛，看见黑色的头发就不自觉停下脚步，撞进随便一双绿色眼睛心里都能升起小小的快乐。

 

事实上，波特对他的感官恐怕不是很好，虽然德拉科自己坚持是因为哈利不喜欢上音乐课，他绝不愿意说是他在第一次音乐课就抽人起来唱校歌的缘故。拜托啊，又有谁会知道哈利波特五音不全呢？当时他手都放在钢琴上准备配乐，歌词一从哈利嘴里蹦出来他就没忍住弹岔了音。

 

这是他的错吗？不是。是也不会承认。

 

他甚至无法说出这个爱从何而来，似乎从天而降，突然之间他就在那片绿色的湖里溺亡。哈利的眼睛并不平静，常常点缀着愤怒、快乐、苦闷和惊讶，像打乱了的调色盘，使他无限为之着迷。

 

多漂亮啊。

 

德拉科粗喘着，坐在空无一人的音乐教室里。上一节课恰好是哈利班的课，而巧的是下节又没课，他坐在没落锁教室的讲台上，只要一进门就看得见他在干什么，而他解开了自己的皮带扣。

 

天哪，这太变态了。他一边想着，一边毫不手软地扯开自己的皮带，粗暴地拉开裤链，黑底白边的CK内裤覆盖在他的小腹下方，贴身的布料无法阻挡下边庞大的器物将合体剪裁的西装裤撑起一个弧度。上课上到一半，自诩公私分明的德拉科老师，只是看着哈利不时看过来的眼睛和以不正常频率伸出的舌头引起了生理反应，以至于他坐着上了下半节课。

 

他闭上眼，想着从前做过的梦里哈利主动的样子——长长的睫毛在深吻的时候会扫在他眼下，嘴唇会是软软的触感，手指紧攥住他的衬衫衣角，把它从裤腰中扯出来。

 

波特一定不会是什么乖宝宝，也许会主动把舌头伸进自己的嘴里，先一步将手伸进他的衣服里抚摸腰侧的肌肉。做爱时德拉科觉得他一定会得到一些甜蜜的疼痛——背后的抓痕之类的。

 

他仰起头，后脑勺靠在干净的黑板上，睫毛微微颤抖，右手握住性器不断滑动，它正因为脑中多巴胺以及身体内肾上激素的快速分泌而更加兴奋。迟钝的快感像弹钢琴的手指，而他的神经就是琴键。

 

随着脑内被弹起《drama》，精液从张开的铃口喷出，沾在德拉科的手上、讲台上。他张开嘴唇传奇，暂时性失聪的耳朵让他无法听清身边的声音，只有自己的喘气声炸在脑子里，和快感混在一起，是性爱的交响乐。

 

“马尔福先生？”

 

他生命的罪又在他耳边环绕，而这次竟活生生像真的一样，清亮中带着一点沙哑。

 

快感渐平，德拉科很快意识到空气中不只有他发泄后的满足和自我厌恶，还有另一个人的尴尬和无所适从。他猛地回头，昏暗的音乐教室里只有从走廊照进来的一点光，而波特逆光站在门口，脸上是奇怪的神情。

 

打破沉默的是哈利，他顺手关上门，落锁，抬脚走上讲台，迟疑地伸手握住了德拉科的手——沾了精液那只。接下来他做的事简直让人大脑死机，他蹲下来，偏头舔上充满白色污迹的掌心。

 

这是幻觉吗？

 

德拉科忍不住咽了口口水，视线停留在哈利的睫毛上，像一只蝴蝶翻飞自己的翅膀一样颤抖着。该怎么办？掌心接触到柔软湿热的东西，罪恶感在他脑子里翻腾，但却可耻地为之兴奋起来。在幻想中压在身下操过千百遍的男高中生现在半跪在身边，像小兽一样伸出舌头贪婪地舔舐自己的精液。

 

哈利站起身来，跨坐在德拉科的身上，他似乎有些羞涩，结实的大腿磨蹭着德拉科的，蛰伏的性器埋在他的臀缝里，已经有了再次抬头的趋势。

 

“你知道你在做什么吗，波特？”

 

德拉科在哈利开始扒他的衬衫时终于忍不住开口警告，握在手里的是哈利波特的手指——它们刚要去解开黑衬衫上的纽扣。男孩儿亮晶晶湿漉漉的眼睛里是因为情欲脸色阴沉的自己，他像一只敏捷的猫，有着黑色柔软的毛发和带着水雾的绿色眼睛。

 

“是的老师，我想我在引诱你和我做爱。”

 

做爱这个词太成人化，它不像“操”、“干”或其他之类带有淫秽意义的动词，它是坦然地，正如眼前男孩说出它时的神情。它是带着一点浪漫气息的，听起来适合在野外的星空下——可惜的是，这儿唯一有浪漫气息的东西恐怕只有那台钢琴。

 

于是理所当然的，波特的身体被他放在未翻盖的钢琴上。德拉科深吸一口气，揪住衣服的扣子，忍着急躁的心情，十分马尔福地低头一颗颗解开，让黑色牛奶丝布料自由落体，和大理石地面舌吻，正如他将要对哈利做的那样。

 

男孩子的嘴唇确实软，并且丝毫不用费心思去撬开他的牙齿——他已经张开了。舌头纠缠间交换的唾液抹在两人的嘴唇上，分开时都连在一起。哈利原本穿得就不算整齐的衬衫已经被蹭开了好几颗扣子，胸前红色的突起不可避免地暴露在空气中，裤子半掉不掉地挂在腿和胯之间，纯白色棉质内裤被年轻的情欲沾湿了一块。

 

德拉科一只手扶着哈利的肩膀，一只手轻慢地脱掉男孩碍事的白衬衫。

 

“老师……”

 

罪恶感油然而生，但是伴随着不正常的兴奋也冲进脑子里，像烟花一样。他的眼睛无法从哈利身上，即使用“他是我学生”这样的理由都只能徒增背德的快乐。

 

一个声音咆哮着：“他才十六岁！在马尔福定理中还是未成年！”另一个声音恶狠狠地反驳：“在英国法律中他都快成年一年了！该死的马尔福定理！”

 

一滴滚烫的液体落在男孩儿的颈窝，哈利显而易见地愣了，不明所以地问：“德拉科先生？你怎么了？”

 

他怎么了？

 

这个男孩儿怎么能不明白呢？他怎么能不知道呢？他怎么还能保持一幅纯情的样子，怎么还能理直气壮地叫他“德拉科先生”？他怎么还能对于德拉科的求不得稀里糊涂？他怎么还能睁着一双漂亮的绿眼睛懵懂地看着他？

 

然而哈利已经几乎不着片缕，一身白肉压在暗黑色的钢琴盖上，对德拉科产生了不可言喻的视觉冲击。

 

他没有回答哈利，只是直入主题——他甚至不想用手给予哈利一次使用阴茎的机会，手在男孩的腰臀间滑动，拍着他的大腿侧让他翻身趴在钢琴上。

 

德拉科伸出手指在哈利背上抚弄，像任何一个音乐教室弹奏钢琴一样轻缓，不会让哈利觉得不舒服。

 

手指很快移到臀缝，左手食指腹在入口不断摁揉，右手绕到前方，食指中指并拢让哈利含住。他紧紧地盯着那个颜色浅淡穴口被揉得红而热，甚至还张开一个小口含进他的指尖，像一朵花彻底进入的成熟期。被哈利含在口中的两根手指按压着舌苔，唾液润湿足够后就抽了出来。

 

身体被进入的感觉大概是不太好受的，德拉科不清楚，他是根据少年带着颤抖的闷哼声推测出来的。不过他不准备放慢速度，更不准备停下动作，过于浓烈的心理快感已经快蒙蔽感官，他近乎机械地运行着脑中所知道的一切关于同性性爱守则。

 

第二根扩张用的手指塞进时，德拉科明显感觉自己摸索到了一块凸起，加上哈利声调突然拔高、突然变软的呻吟，他马上反应过来那是男孩儿的前列腺。

 

之后的事就顺利的多，后穴里慢慢地忍受了三根手指的扩张，甚至也开始渗出些许肠液——在连续刺激前列腺后。哈利已经射过一次，是德拉科执着于让他高潮，也许是他之前也射过一次，这样才算公平。

 

“回头看我，老师要插进去了。”

 

他故意挑选了这个令人兴奋的称呼，执意看着那双点了泪水在其中的眼睛，进入它们主人的身体。

 

男孩儿的后穴又紧又软，只是有点干涩，也是没办法的事情。德拉科只能后悔自己不够变态，没随身带一支青苹果味的润滑剂。他摁着哈利忍不住乱动的腰，浅浅的插了几下让他软下身体。

 

感谢上帝，哈利的敏感点不深，即使在适应期也可以通过刺激前列腺让他加速进入状态。德拉科专挑了角度一个劲的顶，顶得哈利忍不住哀哀地叫出声。

 

等到青少年真的适应了，德拉科的动作就更加放肆——他简直像没做过爱一样！事实上，也没有哪一任情人能让他感受到这样的快感，更多是心理上的，从身体各处涌来的快乐让他简直想边做边放声大笑。

 

他认为哈利应该也感受到做爱的乐趣了，浊白色的精液第二次打在钢琴上。德拉科抱着哈利坐在钢琴凳上接吻，深深地吻，它没有靠背，时刻提醒着的失重感让两个人都心跳加速。男孩儿分开腿跪在他大腿两旁，屁股里含着他的东西，甚至还一脸意乱情迷地主动向下坐，想要吞得更多一点、更深一点。

 

汗水和唾液挂在嘴角和下巴，各种体液混在一起的味道并不好闻，但足够色情。教室里昏暗无光，德拉科搂住哈利的腰狠狠往下按。男孩儿的尖叫声响在耳边，德拉科知道他射了，因为精液一股股喷在两个人的小腹上，黏黏的。

 

“老师……啊……你怎么还不射……”

 

使用过度的喉咙说话带着一种异样的沙哑，听起来像在勾引人。德拉科拍了拍身上青少年多肉的臀部，把自己的阴茎深深埋进哈利的后穴，引得对方仰头像猫咪一样呜咽。

 

热烫的精液鞭挞敏感的肠壁，哈利的阴茎被两个人交缠的身体紧压着抖动，然而什么也没射不出——是一次干性高潮。

 

汗水混着生理性眼泪滑下脸侧，滑过张开的嘴唇，滑过喉结和脖颈，滑过挺立的乳头，和小腹上星星点点的白色精液混在一起。

 

德拉科偏头亲吻哈利挤出泪水的眼角，搂住男孩儿腰的手臂又用力了一点。关于哈利为什么会来音乐教室，就以后再说吧，现在他要打理好这里，再送小男孩儿回宿舍睡觉。

 

啊，青少年睡眠很重要呢。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching💛


End file.
